


TWO DAYS?

by sapphic_civil_whore



Series: Pee at Yaz's [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, yaz is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: The Doctor wants to test the limitations of her new body. All of them.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Pee at Yaz's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	TWO DAYS?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year it's time to revive this series!
> 
> If you can read the tags and don't like them then either don't read or don't leave nasty comments.
> 
> Not going to lie I haven't proof read this so feel free to point out my mistakes.

“We’re just going to take a few days to chill in the time vortex alright fam?” The Doctor said after they had just returned from a weird planet that was like Earth, but everything was upside down, “The Tardis has some rooms you’re probably want to see, I’m sure she’ll be willing to show you around, it’s important we all get a rest every now and again.”

“No worries Doc,” Graham replied, “I’m always looking for an excuse to put my feet up. Come on Ryan lets see if we can find a movie or some video games! Fancy joining us Yaz?”

“No, you’re alright I think I’m just going to go and have a nap,” Yaz said yawning, “The Doctors right we all need a rest sometimes.”

“Alright then boring,” Ryan teased poking his tongue out at his friend, “seriously though come find us if you get bored. Let’s go Grandad,” he said already halfway out of the room Graham not far behind him.

“Night Doctor,” Yaz said and with that turned towards the corridor in desperate need of a lie down.

Thankfully the Tardis decided to play nice for a change and showed Yaz to her room the first time. She knew Ryan got annoyed at the Tardis’ antics, but she found it endearing and she appreciated the ships playful personality. She didn’t think she was in the mood for games right now, especially after the day they had just had, she could feel a tension headache building between her eyes and she hoped napping for a couple of hours would make it go away.

A few hours later Yaz awoke feeling a lot more refreshed, all signs of her previous headache gone, so she decided to go and find something to do herself. The Tardis led her down some corridors she had never seen before, and all of a sudden she was in what she assumed was the Tardis library. Perfect. She bet the Doctor had some really cool alien literature on board, there had to be a crime novel about some intergalactic disputes that she could read.

Finding the perfect book Yaz settled down before picking up the book to begin. She didn’t know how much time passed as she sat reading, her mind filled with nothing but the stories about aliens flying their police ships and taking down the ‘bad guys’, she’d have to remember to ask the Doctor to teach her about law enforcement on alien planets.

Just as the story heating up Yaz was snapped from the story as the Tardis library door flew open with an almost comical force, “Oh! Yaz hi!” The Doctor said, “Don’t mind me, just here to find me a book,” she was speeding through her sentences faster than usual and Yaz smiled.

“Hi Doctor,” she replied, “you’re just who I was hoping to see actually, I’ve been reading this book and I was wondering if you’d be able to tell me some stories about alien law enforcement?” she asked.

“Of course, I can,” the Doctors smile somehow growing bigger than it already was, “in fact that’s just the distraction I need.”

“Distraction from what?” Yaz asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” don’t worry, the Doctor answered and Yaz swore she saw the faintest hint of a blush rise up on the woman’s cheeks.

Knowing the Doctor, it was probably something alien she wouldn’t understand or something super trivial like what colour paint to use in a picture, so Yaz chose to listen and ignore what ever it was the Doctor needed distraction from. Yaz watched as the Doctor settled down opposite her and prepared herself to listen and ask questions about everything the Doctor had to say.

The Doctor was halfway through describing the fourth different planetary prison system when Yaz began to notice her shifting around a lot more than usual. She couldn’t tell if it was just because this was a planet the Doctor found particularly exciting or if it was something else, so she carried on listening, and carried on asking questions.

It was another two planets before Yaz worked out what was going on with the Doctor, and contrary to her previous beliefs it had nothing to do with excitement. The shifting had increased more and more throughout the stories, but it wasn’t until the Doctor crossed one leg tightly over the other, her hand drifting towards her crotch before she pulled it back quickly, that Yaz realised the Doctor had to pee.

Deciding she couldn’t ignore it anymore and let the woman struggle she spoke up, “you do know I won’t be upset if you get up and go to the bathroom right?” she asked.

“I can’t,” the Doctor said the discomfort showing on her facial features now she didn’t have to remain as composed.

“Why not? I won’t be mad,” Yaz asked.

“No, no it’s not because of you, I can’t go for other reasons,” the Doctor said this time her hand flying towards her crotch and staying there.

Yaz blushed at that, it was no secret to herself that she had a crush on the alien and seeing her grab hold of her crotch seemed rather intimate but composed herself quickly a sudden thought crossing her mind, “wait! If it’s not because you’re worried about me what is it? Are you unwell? Do you need help?

“Oh Yaz,” the Doctor said with a light chuckle and Yaz could tell she immediately regretted now to try and have a sense of humour, if the whimper she let out was anything to go by, “I’m not sick don’t worry, it’s just this… thing. You’ll probably find it weird, so I won’t go into detail.”

Yaz couldn’t stop her curiosity though, “Doctor, everything you do is a little bit weird, please tell me what it is? At least if I know I can stop worrying,” she asked. She felt embarrassed but she wasn’t sure why. She just decided to blame it on the fact bathroom habits weren’t commonly discussed amongst humans.

“Okay… As long as you’re sure?” Yaz nodded her reply and the Doctor continued, “every time I get a new body I have to test its limits. That includes the bladder, I can’t get caught short somewhere it wouldn’t be appropriate, it could be a case of life or death. Therefore, every single time I do a test run, I completely empty then time how long it takes until I completely burst.”

Yaz was confused, she had a feeling that she couldn’t quite pin down, she didn’t know if it was the situation or the Doctor in general, but she wanted to know what it was. “That makes sense? Yeah. It makes sense,” she repeated, questioning herself more so than she was questioning the Doctor. “Wait a second, how long has it been? You seem pretty desperate.” She asked, again her curiosity getting the better of her.

The Doctor crossed her legs in the opposite direction, and squeezed her crotch tighter again, “Two days, definitely lot smaller bladder than my past body had, he managed seven.”

“TWO DAYS?” Yaz almost shouted, causing the Doctor to jump slightly and another desperate little whimper to fall from between her lips.

“I’m an alien remember, my species has a much larger bladder capacity than yours,” she strained the conversation clearly requiring a lot of effort with the distraction of her aching bladder, “don’t worry though this is perfectly safe.”

“Oh. Well I guess you can carry on with what you were doing before I distracted you then. Wouldn’t want to make it any harder for you,” Yaz teased picking her book backup and settling back down, “Hope you have fun,” she said before continuing her reading.

The Doctor picked up a book herself and settled back down in the chair opposite Yaz. The human confused? No relieved? That the alien decided to stay in her presence. Yaz obviously found the Doctors weird habits more interesting than she thought but she didn’t take too much notice of that fact, she had been right in the middle of a good bit of her story when she got distracted she definitely wanted to find out the ending.

The pair sat in relative silence for the next hour or so, only the occasional whimper coming from the Doctor causing Yaz to look up and see what shape the Doctor had managed to twist her legs into since the last time she looked.

It was about another ten minutes later when the Doctor became a real distraction, shifting almost frantically, the whimpers upped in frequency to every few minutes. Yaz knew she must be nearing her breaking point and she began to wonder if the Doctor was going to excuse herself before embarrassing herself in front of her.

The Doctor let out another noise, this one sounding different from the previous whimpers before leaping up from the armchair she was resting in. Yaz just sat there and watched as the Doctor turned around and Yaz saw it. A small wet spot just on the back of the Doctors trousers, and oh. That feeling from earlier? That feeling she came to realise was definitely arousal, white hot and sitting in the pit of her stomach. If she wasn’t so wet all of a sudden she probably would have questioned why the Doctor on the verge of wetting her blue trousers had her so close to an orgasm in literal seconds.

Yaz sat mouth agape as the Doctors movements became more frantic, twisting her legs together holding her crotch desperately. She began to walk to leave the room, obviously she was going to excuse herself, and Yaz didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed by the Doctor’s decision. 

The alien was a few steps away from the door when she froze letting out a long and deep moan, and Yaz’s eyes went wide. A wet stain was slowly spreading its way down the back of her trousers and Yaz could hear the sound of it, the force alarmed her momentarily before she realised the Doctor had managed to contain two whole days’ worth of liquid inside her tiny body. 

Yaz couldn’t even think straight, she didn’t think she had ever been this turned on in her life. A gust of wind against her clit would probably have her over the edge if she was naked right now. She couldn’t do anything but watch, not even offer a reassurance as the Doctors stream continued. She wanted to be disgusted but she couldn’t, pure bliss overcoming her senses at the size of the puddle growing and growing around the Doctor.

At least three minutes passed before the stream finally started to die down before coming to a stop, and Yaz watched as the Doctor leant herself against the nearest wall virtually panting her eyes closed and looking seriously blissed out.

It wasn’t until the Doctor opened her eyes and looked in her direction that Yaz realised that sometime during the Doctor’s display her hand had drifted down to her own crotch hips bucking against it. She yanked her hand away as quickly as she could praying the Doctor didn’t see. She hoped she hadn’t seen, how on Earth would she explain that one?

The Doctor pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Two days, six hours, thirty-eight minutes and forty-five seconds!” she announced, definitely completely oblivious to the state Yaz was in, “sorry about that! I was going to excuse myself, but I didn’t quite manage that… Clearly,” she said glancing at the puddle surrounding her, “I’ll be back to clean up in a few minutes just let me go and get myself cleaned up first,” she finished exiting the room before Yaz even had a chance to process any of what had just happened.

As soon as Yaz couldn’t hear the Doctor any more and she could see the door was fully shut her hands were at her jean’s buttons, fingers reaching into her sodden underwear as she began to masturbate to the thought of the Doctor releasing her over full bladder all over the hardwood library flooring. She came in under thirty seconds the Doctor’s name on her lips. If you’d told her yesterday she’d be rubbing one out to an alien wetting herself yesterday she would have laughed. 

Yaz knew the Doctor was planning on coming back to clear up her mess so she picked her book back up to continue reading, her crisis about what had just happened could wait until she was very much alone for the foreseeable future.

Around fifteen minutes later the library door came swinging back open and the Doctor strode back in completely unashamed and unembarrassed about what had happened, “Hey Yaz, great stuff that! Having a full bladder as a woman feels way better than it does as a man! A lot more sexual.”

If Yaz was eating she would have choked on her food, she was pretty sure she was staring at the Doctor her mouth flapping open like a fish.

“Come on Yaz,” the Doctor said walking towards her, “you really think I didn’t see your reaction?” she teased.

Yaz practically squeaked, “I-,” she flushed, “I can explain.”

The Doctor leaned towards her now, their faces only centimetres apart, “why would you want to explain when you can just show me what you were doing instead?” with that the Doctor pulled Yaz into a scorching kiss and Yaz’s embarrassment evaporated as she kissed back.

If you’d told her yesterday that after masturbating to an alien wetting herself she’d have laughed. If you told her she’d then be having sex with said alien she would have told you to fuck off and try tell your stories to someone that would believe them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but here you go!


End file.
